Don't Let Me Stop You
by V1Baby
Summary: What do you do when the person you love the most pushes you away? What do you do when you have to choice between two people you love equally? How do you move on when the one person who's always been there for you dies? Sequal to The Sai Tattoo RaphOC
1. Epilogue

**Yahoo!!! This is the greatest day of my life! This is the sequel to my most popular fic: The Sai Tattoo! It's gunna be of course about Spencer/Raph, but there might be some romance in the air for the other turtles *wink wink*!!!!!!!! **

**This takes place about a year or so after The Sai Tattoo, Spencer= 21, Casey=28 April=26, and the turtles = 25. I'm not even gunna try to guess how old Splinter is. **

**Spencer's gone back to college. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT! I do however own Spencer! **

**Don't Let Me Stop You **

**Chapter 1: Epilogue **

Spencer groaned and fell down on the rug of her apartment.

"I'm finally home!" She let out

"You okay, hun?" Raph asked from the kitchen

Raph had since moved in with Spencer, Master Splinter had agreed as long as Raph continued regular training at the lair and brought Spencer down for a once a week dinner, they'd reluctantly said yes to his conditions.

"It's been a long day. Looooong day." Spencer put her fore arm over her forehead and closed her eyes

"You hungry?"

"A little." She smelled the air, "Oh my God. Are you cooking?"

"Maybe." Raph smiled, "But you'll have to at least sit up if you want some."

"What is it?" Spencer asked pulling herself into an Indian style position

"Garlic bread, linguine alfredo and Caesar salads." He place a plate a their table as Spencer walked into the kitchen

"Wow, what's the occasion?" She joked

"It's our anniversary."

"What?!"

"One and a half years ago today we met on the streets of that city." Raph pointed at the window

"Oh crap, I forgot!" She quickly got off the chair and threw her arms around the turtle and kissed him

He laughed, "It's okay, it's not like it was official then."

She kissed his cheek, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Spence."

Raph let go of the blonde haired girl and sat on the wooden chair across from her, the table was round and only big enough for two, but that's all they needed. He looked at the figure of beauty sat was in front of him. Spencer had cut her hair that Monday, short in the back, but longer toward the front(A/N you know that style that Raven from Teen Titans and the RW: Brooklyn, Sarah, had) the red strikes were gone, now she had red tips and her hair was still white blonde, she'd gotten another tattoo, but this one was on her left fore arm, it was a small heart with a crown of thorns around it and a rose coming over the top, Raph had drawn it one night.

To Raph, Spencer was everything he ever wanted and then some. And he made sure he was always a phone call away and always there when she needed him or _wanted him. He loved the way she spoke to him, so lovingly, compassionate and accepting, the words he longed to find played out in front of him in the form of the angel sent to him. _

**_Leave a review... You know you want to..._**


	2. College Life

**I'm SO ready to be done with school!!! Ugh! That's why it's taking me SOOOO long to update my fics, projects, essays and studying has really taken it's toll on me, between that and home life I'm exhausted!!! But I love you all so much I'm giving you another chapter!!! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT, I do however own Spencer and Kelsey!!! That's right another OC!!!**

**Don't Let Me Stop You **

**Chapter 2: College Life **

Kelsey took another drag of her cigarette, exhaled and laughed as her philosophy partner made the joke about an Idaho coin she'd found. The strawberry flavor of her cigarette lingered on her lips, she took another drag then held the little stick between her fingers and stared at it, it wasn't a normal cigarette, it was imported and instead of paper it was wrapped in a leaf.

"We should get to work at some point." Kelsey decided

"Yeah, but after we eat okay? I'm staving!" Spencer gave Kelsey puppy dog eyes

"Hell yeah! Let's eat!" Kelsey finished her cigarette and stomped it out on the college parking lot

The two head off to a Subway down from NYU, they sat at an empty booth with their subs and talked loosing about their classes and college life. Spencer finished her sub first and absently moved the opal ring on her ring finger up and down along her long slender finger.

"Hey, that's gorgeous!" Kelsey cooed noticing the rainbows the ring cast

"Thanks," Spencer showed off the small heart shaped gem, "My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Boyfriend? What's his name?"

"Raph."

"How long have you been going out?"

"About a year and a half."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet." Spencer laughed at the thought of Raph in a suit

"Do you have a dress?"

"Yeah, my mom's."

_Geez, _Spencer thought, _Kelsey would have a blast with Mike! _

"Oh, I love weddings like that, when the bride wears her mother or grandmother's dress." Kelsey smiled

Kelsey and Spencer had become good friends, after meeting the first day of choosing classes. Kelsey was her own person, to say the least, her hair was light purple and cut short with side bangs (A/N like P!nk's), she had three tattoos that she showed off proudly, all Ed Hardy designs, the classic 'Love Kills Slowly' tattoo peaked out from her black tank, it was on her upper chest cavity by her left shoulder. Kelsey was a strong girl, she didn't take crap from anyone and always backed up what she said.

"Maybe you'll meet Raph some day." Spencer smiled, "He's a great man."

Although she knew all too well that her friends could never meet Raph, or her soon-to-be family-in-law, she liked to seem like a normal couple to the outside world. Raph was beautiful to Spencer, she prayed that one day that the turtles could just go out with her and her friends and just have fun instead of hiding underground and in darkened apartments.

"That'd be cool, though I might get a little jealous."

"Randy is an asshole! He deserved what you gave him!"

"Damn straight! My palm was bruised I smacked him so hard!"

Kelsey's last boyfriend, Randy, pretended to be into her to win a bet with his friends, and he cheated on her with about a whole dorm floor. When she found out Kelsey walked up to Randy while his was getting high fives from his friends and slapped him so hard his teeth cut the inside of his cheek.

"I wish I could find a guy who'd just not care about what I look like and just get to know me, some one smart, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Spencer thought to Raph's brothers and wondered what Don would think of Kelsey

"Ugh, you're so lucky to have found one of the good ones! Is Raph gorgeous?"

"He is to me." Spencer smiled and sipped her soda

"What's that mean?" Kelsey raised her eyebrow

"He doesn't look like other guys that's all, but to me he's prefect.''

"That's cool. I don't have friends that only date guys for their looks."

"Yeah, I'm not shallow like that."

"Hey, can I ask you some thing?" Kelsey whispered

"Yeah, off course anything."

"I'm either going crazy and seeing things, or I'm just noticing some thing no one else is."

"What are you talking about, Kelsey?"

"Last tonight I was walking by that little deli on 23rd and it was getting robbed, except the robbers where getting their asses kicked by these, okay this is where I might be loosing it, but I think I saw four giant turtles!"

**R&R**

**~V1Baby**


End file.
